


Meet me in Barcelona

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Conversations, Cressi, Established Relationship, FC Barcelona, Kissing, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Some Fluff, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo gets a pleasant surprise after Barca knocks Atletico de Madrid out of the Copa del Rey tournament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet me in Barcelona

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnyinho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyinho/gifts).



> Takes places on January 28, 2015.

“Congratulations.”

Leo turned around at the sound of the familiar voice and smiled. “How’d you get in here?”

“Well, I am the master of disguise.”

Leo laughed and allowed himself to be pulled into the taller man’s embrace. “Your shoes give you away.”

“They do not.”

“Sim.”

“Since when do you speak Portuguese?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I picked it up a few years ago when I started seeing this tall, handsome man from Portugal.”

“Is that so?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“I bet he taught you all the bad words.”

“He did,” Leo grinned and kissed the other man’s neck. “I missed you, Cris.”

“I missed you too, Leo,” Cristiano sighed, his hand slowly rubbing Leo’s back. “I had to see you while you were in town, even if it meant like this.”

“I’m glad you came. I… are you okay?”

“Me? I should be asking you that. Those assholes were so rough on you.”

“I’m okay,” Leo nodded. “Cris…”

“Leo, don’t. Please? I’ve heard it all the past few days.”

“It’s not like you to react that way.”

“I know. I don’t know what got into me. I haven’t been at my best lately and I guess I got frustrated.”

“You on your worst day is still better than most on their best day.”

“Flatterer,” Cristiano smiled softly, pressing his lips to the Argentine’s forehead.

“It’s the truth,” Leo murmured, eyes falling shut. “I’ve had some rough spots lately, too. It happens. You’re only human.”

“I know.”

“You needed a rest anyway.”

“I’m sorry, what? Look who’s talking.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. So, any chance of you escaping to Barcelona for a few days?”

“Way to change the subject, Leo. Smooth. Very smooth.”

Leo laughed and looked up at Cristiano. “Well?”

“Yes, of course. You know I’ll take any opportunity to spend time with you.”

The shorter man nodded and sighed. “I better go before Ney comes looking for me.”

“And I better sneak out before they figure out who I am or wonder why you’re kissing a beggar.”

“But I’m not ki….” His words were cut off by a passionate kiss from Cristiano. Then again, every kiss from him was passionate.

Leo reluctantly stepped back. “I really have to go now. Barcelona?”

Cristiano nodded, putting his sunglasses back on. “Barcelona.”


End file.
